


it only takes one time

by alexia_fnds



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Ice Skating, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: it only takes one time, one error, one wrong step, but most important one wrong partner.





	it only takes one time

Grumpy Tessa was walking in the arena. She had never been a morning person but knowing that Scott wouldn't be there with her made it even worse. He would usually leave her alone for the better part of the morning and only start engaging with her when she was ready to and most likely under her own direction.

She walked into the changing room, ditched her sweatshirt for her usual turtleneck and traded her shoes for her skates, lacing them up already. Marina was already leaning on the board, talking to her partner for the day - hopefully.

From Marina's expression, Tessa knew it would be a bad day - not that they bad any good day lately but with Scott gone for the day and the less than enthusiastic relationship between Marina and Tessa it would be worse. Tessa took a deep breathe before taking the ice and skating half a lap before stopping in front of her coach. "morning." She looked at the boy next to her and frowned. She didn't know him and Marina was expecting her to do lifts with him? or train for Carmen? No thank you.

Marina started to give them instructions and soon the words lifts and foot sequences were heard and Tessa interrupted her. "I'm not doing foot sequences with anyone but Scott. You taught us that changing partner for those were bad and I know, Marina, that in your dreams, Scott is skating with anyone but me. But this is life so I will not do foot sequence with him."

Apparently this morning, Tessa had decided to speak and Marina wasn't expecting this. Taken aback, Marina scoffed. She hated being talked back but Tessa was not about to let her dictate her life even less when they were so close to their second Olympics. The boy, Chris she had learnt later on, agreed with her and they started to skate around the ice to warm up. Tessa closed herself up and send silent prayers to whoever would listen to make Scott appear. Tessa was still questioning her choice. Why hadn't she cancelled today or called in sick? In complete honestly, she was regretting her choice and it has only been two hours. They have been skating next to each other, and nothing was working. None of their dance hold felt right and their steps were wrong as well. Tessa was starting to feel frustrated.

"This is useless. let's try a lift." said Tessa as she was skating to the board where Marina was standing. She looked at Tessa and smiled at the younger woman. "Bored?" She nodded and then Marina instructed them to try a rotational lift. It wasn't hard and one Scott and Tessa had mastered years ago but by some reason, Chris had never done it and it was sending chills down her spine but Tessa was a competitor. Tessa explained what would happen and not to be scared and Chris seemed to be listening and feel confident about this lift. They skated to center ice and tried multiples ways to get on with the lift. It was doing okay but Tessa had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

She pushed it away and they started again, this time really going for it. She gripped his shoulders and pulled herself up and then he slipped, and Tessa saw the ice getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and curled on herself landing on her shoulder.

 

 

 

When Tessa came back to herself she was laying in a bed and everything was hurting. Even with her eyes closed she could tell that the lights were too bright; she moaned when she tried to move her hand, only to have it intercepted by another hand; one that she knew well. She squeezed back and Scott moved a little bit to turn off the light, plunging the room into darkness. He moved back and squeezed her fingers letting her know it was safe for her to open her eyes, which she did.

The familiar face of one Scott Moir was looking back at her and she saw the tears streaks on his cheeks. “Hey, I’m alright.” She squeezed his hand once more to show him that she was alright. She moved her other hand — it didn’t seem to hurt, which made her smile — and pressed it to his cheek. “Look at me, kiddo.” She waited for him to look at her and smiled, bigger. “I’m right there and I would like to get a hug.” She smiled as Scott’s lips curled up, stretching to show off his beautiful smile. She didn’t have to ask a second time as Scott moved her around a little bit and as delicately as he could. She found herself in his arms, and her eyes automatically closed at the feeling of safety and love she felt. She moved her arms around his body, pulling herself closer to his heat. It was only a flash, and she didn’t really feel it but Scott must have seen it on her face or felt it in her posture because he moved away, turning her on her side and slotting his body in front of hers, pulling her as close as he could without disturbing the IV that was stuck to her hand. “I’m so sorry, T.” murmured Scott before pressing his face to her hair, hiding away. She felt his tears running down his cheeks and landing on the top of her head. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything bad. I promise, I’m okay or I’ll be once this headache goes away.” She felt him shake and she made a victorious sound before clamping her eyes closed and moaning as the light were turned on again. “Scott, get off this bed.” Asked a voice that was familiar but that she couldn’t place yet. She closed her arms tighter around him, forcing him to stay where he was. She was using his shoulder as a shade. “Mmmh…no” She murmured only for him to hear and he squeezed her tighter before moving a little back, pressing a kiss to the top of her nose. “I think your mom would like to see you, but i’ll stay close. I promise.”

 

After Kate left the her room with promises to come back the following day with clothes and essentials as Tessa would be staying in the hospital for two more days. As the door closed behind her mother, it opened again to let the doctor get in, surely to examine her. Her partner moved away, giving space to the nurse and doctor as they read her stats and murmured to each other. “Miss Virtue, it seems that everything is in order but as previously said, we’ll keep you for observation for the next two days.” Tessa, nor Scott had the time to ask or say anything before the medical staff left the room.

Scott bent over her bed and pressed their foreheads together. “I was so scared, Tessa. I can’t live without you.” She smiled softly and leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. They weren’t a couple, but they weren’t not a couple. Both of them too afraid to mess up with their skating but also too deeply in love with one another not to act on it. They never slept together, that was the line but they did kiss and make out a lot. She pulled on his neck with her free hand, asking silently for him to kiss her back — for _real_. Scott could only comply and soon enough their tongues were in a fair battle for dominance. She moaned and he broke the kiss. “We shouldn’t be doing this here, babe.” She pouted but nodded.

“I love you, Tessa.”

“I love you too, Scott.”


End file.
